Rolling in the Deep End
by Yippykiye
Summary: "You have to take this and find detective Brian O'conner, he can help you out from there, the corners coming up now." I held my breath for what seemed like hours as we neared my exit. "I can't, I can't! Please! I just wanna go home! I have nothing to do with this." My heart beat extremely fast and my palms felt sweaty. "Your involved now." He sped up switching gears. Agent .OC.OOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission

_This is a new story ever done one like this before, and I'm currently hard out in to fast and furious.  
__hope you guys enjoy all copy right is for their owns I own nothing except my character.  
_DOM/OC dont like dont read, simple thanks guys any questions message me :D :) :P

* * *

.**C****haracter One.  
**  
**MISSION**

The wind blew over my flushed face, twisting and turning my hair in all directions. "When I tell you to jump, you have to jump, okay?" Called the agent's name I didn't quite understand, must have been Italian or something. " I can't, please!" I held on to the passengers door and the console. "You have to take this and find detective Brian O'Conner he can help you out from there, the corners coming up now." I held my breath for what seemed like hours as we neared my exit. "I can't, I can't! Please! I just wanna go home! I have nothing to do with this." My heart beat extremely fast and my palms felt sweaty. "Your involved now." He sped up switching gears as he rounded the corner. "I have nothing they want!" I yelled gripping onto the closed glove compartment looking wildly into the car's side mirror. He shook his head fanatically. "Do I?" I told him, it was stated move of a question then a declaration, he shook his head again. "I don't have time, find detective Brian and remember tell no one!" He looked at me intensely for a few seconds so deep I felt his apprehension. I shook my head. "Please." I begged, I wasn't quite sure what I was begging for maybe my life, maybe my home, parents, freedom. "NOW!" He let go of the gears and hard turned the wheel towards the inner hill. I flew towards the car door whacking my head in the process. " Go!" He yelled letting go of the wheel while leaning over pushing the door handle. "No!" Everything after that went slow motion. My life flashed before my eyes, as I flew out with force. My arms flew out from under me hoping to catch my fall if possible id survive. I saw his eyes shine with sympathy before the door slammed back into place blocking any chances of survival, the shiny black surface of the car glazed back at me in mockery before I was lost in the twirling of the night.

Darkness was everywhere I looked as I swirled down the hill side into what felt like a compartment of wetness. I gasped an turned in the rolling river, my clothes dragging me under and my make up from work now mostly washed away. My legs fought with survival and arms fought with dominance for revenge. The night was freezing as I felt my body finally slow down in exhaustion, I was lost I didn't know what direction I should swim in nor did I know where I was. "Help!" I gulped down water as it filled my mouth. "Help!" I shouted again, my mouth consumed with water. My arms lost half their strength but my instinct for survival out weighed the possibility of dying. I began to swim in the direction I thought could be my safety to land, as I began not even seconds later my hand touched something a float. I grasped on to it in exhaustion, throwing half my body on the floating object and shivering from the cold, I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Im trying to make this realistic as possible. :D R & R to help me and ill update faster :D _


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second attempt just because I have a review, please review more it helps on opinions and motivation.  
It will get longer and more intense, tease, badass, trouble, missions. things like that i promise itll be good :D  
TRY IT.

* * *

_**Chapter Two.  
**_

It took me a while to determine my next course of action. I was lost in an unknown place, with unknown people surrounding me. "Here you go, miss." Fred said handing me a hot cup of coffee. "Thanks." I said my voice rasp. I shivered from the dampness of my late night swim. "Tell me again, how you came by the lake?" He asked sitting across from me as his daughter came through his office door with a blanket in hand. I smiled forcefully. "My friends went for a late night swim, I got lost." I stated more confidently I had now explained this story four times in my attempt to escape and find detective Brian O'conner. " I need to get to Kensington Rd. Sir." I said as his ginger haired daughter placed the blanket upon my shoulders. "Hm? That place isn't a good area its named for many things." He said taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Although you seem to have luck on your side, miss?" He questioned. "Laura Fisher." I said taking another painful gulp of coffee. "Miss Fisher, your lucky to have survived the great lake, there was a great storm last night." He hummed a bit before drinking his coffee. "Sir," I said slowly hoping that he'd get the hint i need to get going. "I thank you so much for you hospitality but i must get going." I grabbed the blanket closer. "Yeah, Yeah." He devoured the rest of his coffee before standing to attention. "Wait here, Miss fisher." He said softly before putting on his trucker hat. I sat there silently wondering what my next plan would be. After a few long minutes of waiting and replaying last night events. The man once again came through the office door. "I was able to find a man, Rob here, who offered to take you, since hes heading that way." I nodded in thanks before standing and placing my now lukewarm coffee on Fred's desk. "Thank you, Fred." I said smoothing my work clothes out as best I could. He nodded holding his office door open.

I twirled my thumps as Fred lead me towards Rob, who was pumping his fuel into his semis truck. " You must be Miss Fisher." Rob held open his hand in a way of greeting. I nodded in acknowledgement "Rob." shaking his hand "Rob, we got ourselves another one." Stated Fred nodding towards me. "Found her sleeping on a log in the middle of the lake, Jackie brought her to safety." Rob nodded. "Your lucky lady miss, last one didn't survive." Fred shook his head in disappointment. "kids these days." Rob rubbed his oiled hands on his rag before tucking it in his overalls. "Dangerous they are." Stated Rob closing his fuel cap. I tried sucking in a steady breath. I waited patiently for the two old males to finish their discussion, not that i was paying attention. I shook my head rubbing my sweaty palms on my dirty work skirt. "Alright miss lets head on." Fred waved goodbye and have a safe journey as I got into Robs Semis truck. I waved a little farewell in return as I looked out the window disappointed. "It'll be five hours drive from here to the closest spot I can give you." Announced Rob in a loud voice as his radio played country music in the background. I nodded and stayed silent while resting my head against the cold window as I watched the scenery pass by.

By the time four and a half hours past, I had over come my fear of being alone with Rob and began to get comfortable. Rob talked about his adventures of being a truck driver and his family although i felt honesty and trust with him, I couldn't bare to tell him what really happened to me last night. I twirled my hair with my index finger nervously while staring ahead. I was working hard to keep my hands busy and my mind numb. What would I say when I finally meet this detective Brian O'conner? I whacked my brain in attempt to determine my next course of action. I shook my head as my mind began to wonder back to last night. "You don't mind if I turn up the music do you?" I asked in a desperate attempt to rid my emotions and stay strong till i find O'conner. Rob adjusted the volume as Elvis came on. "Good choice in music Laura." Rob tapped his hands on the wheel as he turned on to the next road. "Where are you headed off to now?" He asked rubbing his over growing bread. " I have to find my distant relative." I lied. He nodded before telling me another detailed story of his distant relatives. I nodded mutely not really listening. _'Find detective O'conner.'_ I shook my hair, how am i suppose to find him?

* * *

read and review i would like to hear honest opinions this is my second update in one day. There will be plenty more :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

This is quite an interesting chapter and I'm trying to write it as if I'm there. Hmm... its really hard work.

Please enjoy, I'm looking forward to really getting in to it.

* * *

Chapter Three

I spent a considered amount of time with Rob throughout the day exploring and telling me more about this state before I was forced to be on my own again. "Thank you, Rob." I said glancing up at his truck window. "Anything for a lovely lady as yourself," He smiled and waved before starting his truck. "Remember the directions and be careful, Miss fisher." I smiled half-heartedly. "Of course!" I waved the ripped off newspaper that held Robs terrible linking skills and directions. "How can I ever replay you?" I called to him. "Just be safe." He called back, driving off while waving his favourite truckers hat out the window goodbye. I laughed glancing back down at the paper. "Where to start.." I glanced at the area around me, the sky was setting and I had a feeling it wasn't safe after dark especially with the stories I had heard from Rob. People littered the streets as cars zoomed passed. I looked at shops hoping to find a friendly face to ask for directions in hopes that Rob was right.

Straightening out the wrinkles of last nights, dirty work clothes, and taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I took a step with new found determination. It took me two hours to find the street that the detective gave me with the help of asking three locals, and one tourist. I stopped at the intersection from the street I got off and onto the street I was deemed to walk down. I gave an irritated sigh. My ankles ached with the long walk and my thighs wobbled with pain. "Snap" My ankle jerked in an awkward angle as my small heel gave way. "Shit!" I muttered, trying to balance myself. This is the last thing I needed. I hung my head and began to limp my way towards 722. Believe me it was a long walk.

I sighed, I had no identification on me. No handbag. Nothing. I am broke with no place to go. What would detective Brian O'conner say, would he turn me away, and not help me. Would I even find him for that matter? I shook my head. I couldn't think negative now, I had nothing to lose and if I started I'd only go down hill from here. I looked at my broke shoe, they weren't really expensive just from the market I had went to with my best friend two weeks ago on a sunny Sunday. I frowned. I had so many questions, but I some how knew I had to keep a clear head, or else I'd burst in to uncontrollable tears. I was already a mess but an emotional, unfamiliar girl turning up to a detective house uninvited by him. Would only make matters worse. I took a deep breath in preparation as I slowly came close to the house. I grabbed my ripped off newspaper that Rob had kindly wrote down the address and studied it. This isn't right.

I looked down at the paper then looked up in confusion. "Huh?" I did a double take. "This can't be detective O'conner's house." It looked gang related with beer bottles littering the small front lawn, and covered the railing of the deck. I glanced down at the paper I held in my shaking hand. Maybe Rob had given me the wrong directions, but then how is it that by passers directed me to this address. I shook my head, and turned around. This isn't right. I stayed there thinking for a good couple of minutes. I couldn't go back to my apartment there was nothing left. I couldn't go to my friends they might be in danger. I shook my head again. All this confusion was giving me a headache. What was I suppose to do? I glanced over my shoulder and decide it was best to give it a try.

As I walked pass the letter box and onto the drive way. That by the way was filled with cars of different sorts. I fidgeted nervously with my broke heel. My thoughts got the better of me. I shivered with fear as I walked up to the front door dodging broken glass and cigarette butts. "Hello?" My voice cracked when I knocked. "Hello?" I said more firmly while knocking on the fly screen door. There was no answer. I looked through the window hoping to see some one but to my disappointment, I couldn't. I shifted nervously again backing away. "Clink." The bottle fell from the step when I backed up. "Shit!" I muttered bending in my attempt to catch it, it smashed. "Fuck!" I groaned. I hurried off onto their walk way leading towards the back. "Erm, Hello?" I called restlessly. I begun to hear music. "Mr. O'conner?" I took a deep breath walking up to the man working on his car. "Excuse me?" I said loudly. He didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. "Excuse me?" I repeated frowning.

He still didn't acknowledge me. "Sir?" I said moving closer. He sighed an straightened from under his bonnet. "I don't know if I got the right address.." I drifted off waiting for some type of response. He rolled his neck earning a few cracks then finally looked at me. He was diffidently not happy. His tinted skin glistened with sweat and his dark brows were raised questioningly. He was bald with just a glimpse of hair on his head and jaw that looked to be four days old. This man flexed his muscles as he wiped his hands on an oil rag although his white racer back singlet was coated in car substance. I could tell this man was not to be messed with, and then he spoke.

* * *

Lol I had writers block but finally over came it :) Yay.

What do you think he's gonna say? LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

This maybe a little tease for Dom fans but I have to get over the boring bit, and get on with the story.  
I'm trying to make it interesting but its kinda hard especially since I've been updating everyday since I started.  
Enjoy and review they always help my day, Thanks. :D

* * *

**Chapter four**

-Finding Brian-

"You are?" He said his voice thick and husky as he flung the oil rag over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm Laura Fisher." I limped forward while I held out my hand. He eyed me up and down. "Right.." He mumbled with uncertainty. I frowned glancing at my hand then back to his face. We stood there for a long moment before I eventually dropped my hand in defeat. "I... I think I'm lost." I paused. I diverted my eyes from his form and glanced around his garage. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. I felt my fearfulness leak though as I fiddled with my broken heel. " I'm looking for Brian O'conner?" I stated looking at him. He just kept looking at me as if I said nothing. I frown. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I listen to the detective, I told him he had the wrong girl. I shook my head, turned and began to walk out, or obviously I had the wrong house. "Never mind." I muttered and began my journey back to the only place I was familiar with, home. I felt hideously ugly, and smelt of lake water. I rubbed my face as I felt liquid. "Hey! Why are you looking for O'conner?" He emerged from the garage. I looked back. "He's... He's my cousin?" I said the first thing that popped into my head. He raised an eyebrow. "Cousin?" He said uncertainty evident in his voice. I nodded. He began his examination this time stepping a little closer. "Where you from?" He questioned again rubbing his fingers on his oil rag. "Not from here." I stated eyeing him. Could this be a trap? Has that detective sent me right into their nest? "Ya know, he never mentioned family." He paused before turning away an walking back into his garage. "Come." he commanded picking up his beer as we walked through and sat at the table in the back.

"You know where he is? I need to speak with him urgently." I stated cutting down to the chase. He hummed in decision."What business do you have?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. Shit, hes not stupid after all. "I cant tell you, its family issues." I wiped my forehead. His face suddenly turned looking like it was chiseled from ice, hard and cold. "He's my family." I tried hiding my sudden distress. Fuck. I didn't know what to expect. I would've mentally slapped myself turning up to O'conners house telling this man I was his family. I suddenly felt like the world was out to get me. "Look I just need to speak with him." I hung my head as I traced the indented lines on the table. I felt his eyes on me, I could tell his mind was working as he downed his beer. I felt like crying. "I just really need to see him." My voice held a stronger edge in it. He stood placing his empty beer on the table. "Stay here." He command as he turned an left. I nodded even when he was gone. I fidgeted and glanced around. I didn't like the vibe of this place it was too hood for my liking. What is he doing? I thought as I tried looking through the window from my spot at the table. Was he going to get O'conner? I bit my lip troubled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying desperately to calm down. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. I chanted over and over in my head for awhile. A throat was cleared. I opened my eyes and looked towards the sound. It was the same man.

"I... I um.."I stuttered not really knowing what to say. He raised his eyebrows as he stalked towards me. I physically flinched in my seat. My hands where shaking so I tightened my grip on my heel. "Who are you?" I said looking him up and down. "Dom." He said like it was the simplest answer in the world. I nodded glancing away from him. He made me nervous. I didn't like him one bit. "Is he coming?" I asked still not able to meet his stare. Dom didn't answer so I looked up. He nodded. I slightly smiled, finally. The anxiety seemed to ratchet up the intensity of the pounding of my head. "Why do you look like that?" He said, lounging in his chair across from me. "I came from work." I answered half truth. He shook his head. Shit, he's clicking on already. "Where is he?" I asked changing the subject. "He's coming." He answered not giving away his thoughts. He sat there staring at me for a couple of minutes while sipping on his beer. "I.. I.." I mumbled not really knowing what to say.

I heard a loud engine running before I actually saw the vehicle pull into the drive way. I tried sorting out the chaos in my head before I stood when a man came in the garage. "Brian?" I said hoping that this was the right man. His eyes automatically went straight to me. He nodded, stopping a few steps away from me. "Russo?" I think I muttered it right because his eyes widened a fraction. He nodded. "hello Laura." He said coming a bit closer. "We need to speak." He nodded as his eyes drifted to Dom, then to me. "Dom, we'll be back in a minute." He nodded towards the house. "Come." Dom's eyes went to me in a glare then towards Brian in distrust. "We'll talk when you get back." Dom promised to Brian. Brian nodded before leading me into the kitchen. "Who are you?" He stated moving closer in a threateningly way as soon as the kitchen door closed behind me. "I was told to come to you." I said nervously. "By detective Russo?" I question more then stated nervously. He glared before warning me dangerously. "Shush!" My eyes widened in fright as he moved threateningly closer. "What are you doing here. Why did he send you?" I shivered in fear. " I don't know!- " I said raising my voice in defense.

"What did he say?- " He paused. I stared at him as my palms became sweaty. "Answer!" He moved closer almost inches away from my face. "I need your help, People were chasing me!-" He took a step back glancing out the curtain into the garage. "He said you'd help me." I said confused by his actions. He made me more desperate to gain answers. "Who was chasing you? what did they want?" He said lowering his voice. "I don't know, some..." I paused. "Asian? no. Chinese? I don't know. I can't remember!" He looked at me sharply. "Johnny Tran?" My eyes widened and my heart felt like it stopped. "Yes, I think, he sounds familiar." He sighed deeply. "Detective-" He quickly placed his hand over my mouth. "I'm not a detective!" He hissed quietly. "But, but-" He cut me off. "I'm undercover." He hissed again moving to look out the window into the garage again. "Oh." Was all I said in realization. "I'm sorry detect-" He looked at me sharply. I stopped. "We need to discuss this some where else." He paced quickly. "Come. We're going for a drive." I nodded quite numb. He grabbed my wrist as he pulled me out the back. "Dom, I'll be back later." He told him as we reached the garage. I was impressed he was able to hide his distress. Dom nodded. looking between us. "Thanks." I muttered as I passed him following Brian who had let go of my wrist before we had reached the garage.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed the door handle. He paused looking into the garage before muttering a quick. "Drive." I spared a quick glance towards Dom, he stood there staring at us rolling his spanner. I quickly hopped in. The interior was a soft leather with green through it. "Nice car." I said buckling up. I peeked at Brian as he started the engine. After a long silence passed between us we finally stopped at an abandoned car park. "Why are we here?" I asked frightened gripping my heel as a weapon. "Calm, I won't hurt you." He said cutting the engine and getting out. "We're here to talk." I took that as a que to also get out. "I don't know who they are or what their after." I said backing up my story. "Do you have any clue?" He asked once I was out of the car. "No, I'm fresh out of uni. I don't have anything they want. I work at a business in the city but that's it." I stated a bit dramatically. "Anything happen recently?" Brain asked again. I tried desperately to remember. " No." I said walking around towards the front car as he lent against the bonnet. "Wel-" I cut him off. "Wait, hold on." I said trying to retrace my memory. "A few days ago. I saw something. I was walking home from work by this time the sun had gone down, it was dark. I couldn't really see anything." I whispered the last part. "There were cars similar to this one down a street, I couldn't remember the name only by memory. I had just came out of the alley. They-" My voice broke.

"They were hijacking something, it was at an abandoned factory. It was in a big container." I stopped to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I was so scared, they looked scary. There were about 12 people, give or take." I tried my best to remember but I kept thinking back to the last 24 hours. "What were they jacking?" He questioned. I looked up from staring at the ground through my speech. "I- I don't know." I stuttered. Brian stared intensely at my face as if he'll find all the answers. I shook my head more firmly. "I don't know." He nodded. "What about your friends and family?" He questioned. Should I tell him? Would he use them against me? I shook my head. "My father moved away. My mother lives with my grandmother and my friend lives with her boyfriend." I spoke searching his face for... something. I quickly added. "Detect-" I stopped. He nodded. "Only in private." I nodded before continuing. "Detective O'conner, I have no were to go. Detective Russo said you'd help me." I fidgeted with my heel that I still held. "I can't go back home, they know were I live." I quickly said. "Detective Russo, said you'd know what to do, and here I am." He rubbed his shady beard before sighing. "Why do you look like that?" He glanced at me weirdly. "Last night when detective saved me, we were being chased by quite a few cars. He told me to jump out of a moving car and into a lake!" I said dramatically throwing my hands about. He looked quite disappointed. "Must have been bad." He spoke deep in thought. "Come we'll get you cleaned up and you can tell me how you came to Dom's address," He straightened out walking to the door. "You coming?" He said opening his door. "Yes." I nodded making my way towards the passengers door.

* * *

**I know its long. Like I said I wanted the boring bits over and done with the quicker the better.  
****  
Review**

**Click the button :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to ERSY always reviewing and showing the love- thank you darling :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Time began to tick along more quickly. I had told Brian what I had done in the last 24 hours and how I had found Dom's place. I shivered. Dom, he was an intimidating man to be around, strong and fierce. He held an air of dominance and cockiness, despite his handsome face, and sexy body. I shook my head and held the towel around my body as I wiped the steamed mirror. Groaning I fingered the pinkish lump on my forehead as I stared into my reflection. "Ouch." I hissed flinching. "Laura?" Called Brian through the bathroom door. "Yes?" I called back. "Here's some clothes, its not much but it'll do for now." "Thanks," I moved behind the door making sure that he saw nothing as I stuck out my arm. "You okay?" He said studying my face. "Yeah, just tired." I lied, pretending was easier then explaining. I had cried my eyes out as soon as we stopped at his apartment just a bit away from Dom's. "Thanks." I croaked quickly closing the door. I sighed deeply before I pulled out the neatly folded garments.

A wide grin slowly spread across my face as I opened the door. "Hm.." Just then my stomach rumbled loudly. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since this morning and only then it was a coffee with Fred before I hopped on Rob's truck. Breathing in deeply, I could taste the freshly cooked food on my tongue. I power walked towards the kitchen looking around for Brian who magically disappeared. "There you are." I said as he rounded the hallway. "clothes aren't too bad." He commented, I blushed. "Thanks." I took a seat at the table patiently waiting for him to say something. "I spoke to my boss, there's nothing they can do at the moment since Russo's in hospital-" I gasped under my hand. "Is he okay?" I suddenly felt guilty. "Yeah, he's in a coma they need him to wake up. To help identify and arrest the criminals." Brian flipped the food over.

"I'm sorry, he told me to get out. I-I-" I stuttered in a quick reply. "No, its good. You'd probably be dead if you didn't." In a way I was glad that I heard that but the guilt was too much, I lowered my head. "I hope he's okay." I sighed. I felt sick with guilt- felt truly horrible about leaving him. "He said, since we have nothing on the guys that were chasing you, and you saying it might be Johnny Tran. Its best if you stay here." He slid a plate of food in front of me, but I couldn't eat knowing the fact that Russo was in hospital because of me. "I have a job, I need the money. I have a life." I said ignoring my food while he dug in. "Unless you wanna go back to your house-" I shook my head. "No," "Then I suggest your best bet is to stay here in my protection, till Russo wakes up." I looked down at my food, suddenly very exhausted. "Not for long." I promised. Brian just nodded. "Eat." He commanded. I knew I was very hungry and low on energy but my stomach couldn't bare the thought of eating. "Can I save this? I don't have the energy to eat. I'm so tired." I mumbled. He stopped eating and looked up nodding. "Yeah, you can take my room." He motioned towards the hallway. "Second on the right." I smiled my eyes suddenly watery. "Thanks, I'll see you later." With that I disappeared into the bedroom. I couldn't be bother studying my surroundings as I walked to the bed. Tucking myself as soon as my head hit the pillow I saw no more.

I hurriedly ate last nights dinner as it slid painfully down my throat. I had awoken early hours in the morning because of my early nights rest. "I was going to check out the work garage today.." Brian drifted off as he sat across from me eating his breakfast. "You want me to stay here?" I muttered before taking a sip of my coffee. Brian shrugged his shoulders. "If you want, or you could come." He suggested. "Is that big guy gonna be there?" I asked placing my coffee down. "Yeah, its his place." I nodded. "At his house?" I didn't like were this was going. Dom's house was too hood for my like and dirty with bottles, and cigarettes everywhere. "No, at his work." "Oh." I replied. I shrugged my shoulder. "I suppose.""But first we need a cover story." He spoke before shoving a spoon full of food into his mouth. "Okay," I trailed off nervously. "You already said that I was your cousin, but Dom already knows I don't keep in contact with family. He also picked up on your lie." I looked away embarrassed. "Of course," I glared at my food. "So that doesn't work," I muttered again. "I could be your friend." I smiled, taking another sip of my coffee. Brian shook his head, no. "Oh," I looked away my face growing hot. "How about my old next door neighbour?" He suggested, I shook my head. "That won't work, we know nothing about each other." He shook his head. "When I moved we lost contact, you ran into trouble, and needed my help. Your not good at lying but its only half truths." I smiled. "That sounds good." I mumbled glancing out the kitchen window. "We'll spend the next couple hours getting to kno-" He stopped as his phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" I stared at the small device. "Yeah-" Brian was cut off as we heard a man's voice speaking quickly in the receiver. "Okay," He pursed his lips while brushing his short blond hair back. "I'll be there." He ended the call glaring at the phone. "We have to go," He looked at me then dig into his pocket grabbing his keys. "Dom?" I asked, he nodded. "Try to go with the flow, I'll try answer their questions if they ask stuff about us." I nodded suddenly nervous.

* * *

**Any ideas to make this story more... lively, adventuress etc?... **


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the people who have taken their time to review. I have heaps of favorites and followers Yay!

* * *

**Chapter six**

The drive there was long despite the fact that Dom's work garage was down the road. I sighed as we pulled up. It was a big building, kinda old looking with a big sign saying ' Toretto's' garage. The old faded colour of the building had nothing compared to the freshly painted cars that littered the car park. At least ten or so cars. My eyes widen in shock how could these people afford these in a suburb like this. I smiled, you'd only see these cars on magazines and movies. "Are these all his?" I inquired glancing at detective Brian. He shook his head. "Some, but mostly his crew." I hummed an oh before I spared a glance at the car we parked next to. "That's nice, who's is that?" I asked. "Mia, his sister." He stated as we both got out. I nodded.

"Ah, Brian." An overly attractive girl said coming to us, only sparing me a small smile and a glance. "Mia, this is Laura. A close friend. " He grabbed her in a tight hug before motioning over towards me. "Hi." I waved before glancing at her car. "That's yours." I stated pointing over towards her vehicle. Mia nodded. "You know cars?" She stated. I shook my head. "No, never really had time." She frowned in disappointment before motioning us to follow her. "Where's Dom, Mia?" Brian asked as he glanced around. "In his office. He wants to talk to you." Mia spared a glance at me. "I'll be back. " He passed putting his hand on my shoulder before disappearing through a door. I fidgeted nervously. "You're not from around here are you?" Mia more like stated. I shook my head while shuffling Brian's slipper I was wearing. "Hmm.. how do you know Brian?" She asked stepping a bit closer. "Well, we grew up in the same neighbor hood." I smiled tight lipped as she nodded. "Dom said your cousin's," She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, we class each other as one." I felt her eyes on me before Mia nodded. "So family, huh?" She clarified. I nodded looking at the curvy woman working on the car. "That's Letty," Mia continued following my stare. "She's a hearty woman." Mia flicked her hair over her shoulder before getting called over by one of the males. I swallowed trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. I peeked out the corner of my eye. A few work mates where in a corner surrounded by cars with bottles in there hands, laughing at each other. I glazed in the other direction more men were surround by females in sluttish clothes. I fidgeted nervously glancing down at my clothes. "Laura!" I turned a 80 degree angle. A tall tattooed man came closer his strides in a predatory way. "Hi?" I questioned as he came closer. "The names Vince." He opened his hand in a way of greeting. I glanced down at his grubby hand. "Laura." I said automatically shaking his hand. "I know. Heard my man talking on the phone." He held my hand a second longer then intended. "Oh," "You're Brian's cousin, right?" He question eyeing me up and down. "We class each other as cousin's but where more like old neighbor hood friends." I found myself explaining to him. "I didn't know he was a friend with a pretty lady." He flirted lightly. I glanced around nervously. I hoped my story was believable enough for Toretto's team. I laughed trying to brush it off.

"You work here? " I asked changing the subject about Brian and me. "Yeah, we're all just a big family." He looked in the direction Brian took off in. I suddenly felt like crying but I knew I couldn't well, not in front of these people. I rubbed my hands together to gain courage. "Where's the toilet..Vince?" I asked nervously. He looked back at me. "Oh, its right through those doors." He pointed in the direction. I took off slowly trying to calm myself. I walked through two doors before I finally came towards the toilet. I pushed the seat cover down and plonked myself on it. I held my head in my hands for what seemed like ages while I let the water works off. I sobbed a few hiccups muttering words of pity. "If only I didn't go work." I glanced around about to ready myself to go back in but as soon as I opened my eyes this unfamiliar settings hit me at full force. I started tearing up again. Rubbing my hands on my eyes. "Fuck." I muttered. Not that this would help my situation. "Please, please wake up Russo. I wanna go home!" I muttered wiping the snot from my nose. I tried standing but my knees felt unstable so I lent against the small toilet wall. The grey shirt Brian had lent me was marked with darker grey spots evidence of my crying. I pinched myself hoping to rid the hole that was placed in my stomach. "Stupid, stupid and double stupid." I took in a deep breath while straightening my clothes. I brushed my face with my hands and turned to look in the mirror.

My pale face had spots of red surrounding the eyes, nose and mouth. I tried rubbing the rest of my face to even out the redness but that didn't help it only made it worse. I sighed deeply for a few minutes. lightly hitting my cheeks to puff the redness out. Taking an extra deep breath I pulled the door open and came face to face with Brian. "Laura, I was just searching for you." I laughed despite the sudden awkwardness. "Afraid I ran off?" I side stepped him towards the exit. "You okay?" Brian grabbed my upper arm stopping me. "Yeah, my situation is difficult." He nodded his head in a awkward acknowledgement. "Oh, well if you want some one to talk to.." He trailed off letting go. I nodded "Thanks." I knew he was only saying that out of kindness because of his awkward stance. "I'm just over tired and hungry." I glanced down the hall way afraid he'd see my eyes tearing up. "Come, I'll find you something to eat." He lead the way back out into the garage. I lowed my head staring at my feet afraid that his team would know about my crying. I knew for a fact detective Brian O'conner did. I sighed following him towards the office he had disappeared earlier in.

* * *

**Pretty terrible this chappie. I lost my inspiration! hmm. Fuck!  
**Sorry for the language.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chappie for you lovely people.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as I walked into the small office all I could smell was coffee and sweat, my stomach turned in reaction. I wasn't hungry anymore. I rubbed my stomach. "Sorry, I should have offered you something more this morning." Brian said. I shook my head. "Nope, its not that." I mumbled softly but a smile lit up his face, I think he heard me. I looked side ways my face turning red in embarrassment. "You'll get used to it." He stated as we moved further into the office. "I don't want to." I whispered only for my ears. "Food?" He questioned. I shook my head, no. "Coffee?" I asked. My stomach wouldn't be able to keep anything down at this moment. Brian nodded standing over the jug. "Laura." I turned around just as Dom came though the door. "Hi Dom." I said nervously. "Have a seat." Dom motioned onto the old couch against the wall. "Um.. I.. okay." I didn't really want to sit down it made me feel to uneasy. "How are you?" I knew by the face Brian made and the look I got from him, that Dom wasn't a person for pleasantries. "Good." I stared at Brian to try rid the burning look I got from Dom. My leg started shaking and my palms became sweaty.

"That's good." Dom stated. I looked back at Dom as he turned in his ruined computer chair. Is that it? I sighed letting at the long breath I was holding. "Here." Brian handed me the extremely hot coffee. My face scrunched up. "Thanks." I said taking a light sip. "Do you know how to drive, Laura?" I nearly dropped my cup. I shook my head, no." Dom hummed as he flicked through more paper work. "I don't drive. The places I go to are all close by." Dom glanced over his shoulder at me. "Yo Dom!" Vince came quickly through the door, out of breath. "Bro he's here." Dom looked towards Brian in confusion before sweeping out of the room with Brian following him. I stood coffee in my hand. I walked towards where everyone was gathering on the side walk. "You dare come here, boy?" I could hear Dom speaking as I came closer. I stood behind the group. "Your in my hood." Dom stated his voice lowering and cracking in a dangerous tone. "This aint yours Toretto." Another voice spoke up in an ascent I couldn't determine. "What do you want?" Dom demanded. "Tonight at the abandoned warehouse." Dom grabbed the man by the collar. "You don't think I know that?" Dom threatened. "Scoping out the area are you? I'll give you some thing to look at." Dom punched his face dropping him to the ground. I jumped in fright my eyes wide. My head was turning so badly I took a step back. "Fuck you!" The male said grabbing his nose and looking at all toretto's team.

Except his eyes landed on me. I gasped. He smirked and then started laughing. This only angered Dom more but his men held him back. "Bro, sort it out at the drags tonight!" Vince yelled trying to gain Dom's attention. "You better leave, if you know whats good for you." Mia stated. The Asian man started getting up in laughter. "I'll see you tonight." He turned to leave. "Tell johnny don't send his slaves to do his dirty work!" Dom yelled with fists clenched. I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock. Fuck. Fuck. fuck. I'm screwed. I looked towards Brian in fear. He stood next to me. Arm draped on my shoulder muttering words of comfort drawing me into his chest trying to hide me from view. "Don't worry." I glanced over his shoulder to the slick black car the Asian man was in. He had his window down looking intently at me, I moved my head into Brian's neck. "He's seen me." I muttered shakily. Brian pattered my shoulder dragging me back into the garage with his arm still draped over my shoulder, and his other hand carrying my now cold cup of coffee.. "Fuck." I said letting out a shaky breath.

* * *

**Its been a long time sorry. ill update faster at least Ill try to. :D**


End file.
